Kissin U
by lovinyou4ever126
Summary: CarlyXSam songfic kissin u by Miranda Cossgrove I do not own icarly or it's characters...


**Kissin u**

**Hey guys so this is my first story so pls no bad reviews : ))) this story is mostly identical to the music video but a little diff.**

**I do not own icarly or its characters**

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity_

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer, and there's nowhere in the world _

_I'd rather be_

I'm walking through the park, my mind all hazy from what had happened back at my apartment. It was never intended but it happened, I sat at a bench near the swings and memories keep flooding in my mind.

"_SAM! COME ON! GIVE ME BACK THE REMOTE I'M GOING TO MISS MY SHOW!" I ran chasing my bestfriend around my apartment trying to get the remote before I miss my show._

"_NO! No offence, Carls, but the shows you watch are boooring!" She said stressing the word boring._

"_C'mon, Sam, it's not that bad" I said still chasing her around the kitchen table._

"_It's a romance show of course it's bad can't we just watch MMA?" she asked, smiling innocently at me._

"_Sam, pls. just give me the remote" I asked calmly_

"_You have to catch me first" she ran around the table to the living room I got a gold of her arm but her foot got caught by the carpet and we both fell to the ground me on top of her. I stared in her eyes and she did the same, I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are, before I noticed I started leaning in and surprisingly she did the same and the gap between us was no more and we were kissing after a few seconds I pulled away and quickly stood up Sam was still on the floor dazed but then she stood up and looked down the floor playing with her fingers she then spoke._

"_Carls, I – I didn't mean to – I mean—I "She stuttered._

"_I—I gotta go take a walk" I said and grabbed my jacket and proceeded to the door._

"_Carls, wait! I—I'm sorry" she apologized_

"_I—I just need some time to think" I said and she let go of my arm and I went out._

I stared down on the concrete and was so into thinking that I didn't notice that it started raining really hard, I knew I was supposed to go home or I'll get sick but my legs just won't make me get up and walk home after a few min. I still won't get up I'm soaked under the rain refusing to get up, just then the rain stopped pouring on me but kept falling everywhere else, I looked up and saw Sam with an umbrella looking down on me with a slight smile.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain, you'll get sick" she said

"I know" was all I can say, but how can anyone really say anything else in this situation. I just kissed my freakin' bestfriend.

"Come on, let's go to the car" she said and tugged on my arm. I just nod and went to Sam's car, it was just an old convertible her mom gave her but she fixed it up and now it looks awesome and she threw the umbrella at the back and just sat there looking forward the silence was unbearable but neither of us spoke we could only hear the rain outside, finally she broke the silence.

"Carls, I didn't mean to" she started apologizing.

"It's fine, let's just forget about it, okay?" I said

"Okay" she said and started the car and we drove back to Bushwell plaza

_Time stops like everything around me_

_Is frozen and nothing matters_

_But this few moments when you open my mind_

_To things I've never seen_

I lay on my bed and kept thinking about that kiss, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it. I even dream about it why can't I just forget about it, Sam obviously did she just acted all the same before the kiss. If she could easily forget about it why can't I? It's been 2 weeks I should've forgotten and moved on but I can't, I just can't. Sam can but I can't… Sam… I've recently noticed more things about her, how she smiles at me when I make a stupid remark, how her hair smell so much of strawberries from her shampoo, how she has the cutest smirk ever, and God her curves. I could just melt away, wait… I can't be thinking like this about Sam, I don't… I can't… Oh My God, I sat up abruptly.

"I think I'm falling for Sam"

_Cause when I'm Kissin you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away _

_When I'm Kissin you it all start making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one? Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you_

Sam was at my house and we were going up to the studio to practice a bit for the show. Freddie will be coming a little while later because of his mom, I think it had something to do about Freddie not shampooing twice; well anyways we were almost to the floor when the elevator starts making a weird noise. Then it stopped the elevator is Broken, Oh God why now.

"Well this can't be good" Sam comments, I could just shake my head, but something happened that didn't make this situation any better… the lights went out. I let out a small scream I was always been afraid of the dark. I covered my eyes even if it will make it darker, I was about to cry when I felt two arms wrapping around me. I uncovered my eyes and vividly saw Sam hugging me.

"Aww, Carls, are you scared" she tells me. She took out her phone and used it as a flashlight, as the light from her phone illuminated the cramp room I could only noticed how her face was inches from me, we stared at eachother. I've been thinking for the past weeks on how I felt for Sam, how her touch makes my skin burn and her smile just makes my heart skip a beat. I knew what I felt for her, what I felt for my bestfriend, what I felt for Sam. I was deep in thought that I didn't even notice that we were both leaning in and then it happened we kissed. I can never remember the last time I've felt this happy.

_Past loves, they never got really far_

_Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart_

_And I promise I wouldn't do this_

_Till I knew it was right for me_

I made a surprise visit to Sam's house, she was supposed to go meet me at the groovie smoothie in an hour but I decided to stop by her place a little early. I knocked on the door and her mom answered.

"uhm hey, Mrs. Puckett, is Sam home?" I asked

"Hello, Carly, Sam's in the Basement…again, go on right in" she said

I entered the house and went straight to the basement, when I got to the bottom of the stairs I could see Sam in a simple baggy white tee and shorts, her hair in a ponytail. I only focused on her so I didn't notice anything else after a few seconds I finally called her name.

"Sam?" I called. Sam stiffened and turned around with a shocked expression and something blue smeared unto her cheek.

"C—Carly w—what are you doing here?" she asks, only then did I notice what she was holding, it's a paintbrush, she was painting, when I finally looked around I could see a lot of paintings, beautiful paintings.

"Sam, I never knew you paint" I said and approach her.

"Well it's a talent that I don't really like anyone knowing about" she said putting down her brush and wiping the blue paint of her face

"Why, you're really good at it, I mean look at this" I said and held up a painting of a sunset, I know it's just a sunset but it looked amazing almost real.

"Thanks, Carls, you always make me feel special" she said and hugged me. I leaned in and kissed her.

_But no one, no guy that I met before_

_Could make me fell right and secure_

_And have you noticed I lose my focus_

_And the world around me disappears_

I was lying on my bed when my phone rang it was Sam, I answered cheerfully.

"Hey, Sam" I said

"I got a surprise for ya" she said

"What is it?" I asked

Just then I heard a knock on my window, I looked through and there she was standing in the fire escape, smiling at me.

"Surprise" She said.

_Cause when I'm Kissin you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away _

We were at her house, she finally got me to help here wash her car, I don't mind really cause I get to do this… I sprayed her with the hose while she was soaping the tires. She was shocked but then she grinned

"Oh It's on, Shay" she said and started chasing me around the car. I finally got caught and she spun me around with a smirk on her face. And then she kissed me.

_When I'm Kissin you it all start making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one? Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you_

We were back at her place, she's teaching me to sketch and chalk paint, it's were you just like shade it with chalk then you just kinda smudge it with your fingers it was really fun, we made a couple of butterflies. After that we went for a walk in the park, her arm over my shoulder, we went to the pond and she just grabbed me out of nowhere and spun me around, I never knew Sam was this strong, I just kept laughing till she decided to put me down and gave a quick peck on the lips.

"I Love you, Carls" she said

"I love you too, Sam" I answered back.

_I've never felt nothing like this_

_You're making me open up_

_No point even trying to fight this_

_It kinda feels like its love_

I hopped into her car and we drove off and went to this club and just hung out there like any normal friends would but we weren't friends anymore we're something more.

_Cause when I'm Kissin you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away _

_When I'm Kissin you it all start making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one? Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you_

I woke up on my bed smiling at the memories that happened the previous night. We were slow dancing and it felt like it was just us not caring if anyone saw us

-Flash back-

A slow song came on and Sam asked me to dance I nod and we went to the dance floor, my arms around her neck her hands on my waist and we were dancing. I love the song, and I love her and every single moment with her, kissed lightly on my lips and whispered.

"I'll love you till the day I die" she said.

"Don't say that" I said

"What it's true" she said

"No cause if you die I'll be really sad" I explained

"Then I'll love you forever and even forever after that" She said.

"I'll Love you too, Sam, Just as much" I said. And we danced the night away.

-End of flash back-

I got up from my bed to go to the bathroom. I as passed my window something caught my eye, I opened my window and stepped into the fire escape, I saw a painting of me and Sam and the events that had happened last night, I smiled to myself, kissing her was something that really changed me.

So yeah hope you like it, it's my first story so please don't go hard on me

Again I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ICARLY OR ITS CHARACTERS THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE STORY

Tell me if you like it! : ))))


End file.
